


like a lazy ocean (hugs the shore)

by Ro29



Series: on learning to fly [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Every day another shiny gets a crush on Kit, Force-Sensitives have Wings, Gen, Humour, Kit is a flirt, Lighthearted, M/M, Monnk is Longsuffering, Pre-Relationship, Wingfic, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Fisto comes back up, water sluicing off of the skin of his wings as the — kark, Monnk doesn’t even knowwhat, because that was definitely not in their briefing why is this hislife— animal splashes water up at the General.Fisto laughs, deep and ringing and Monnk swears he sees atleast5 of the shinies fall in love.Monnkdoesn’tfacepalm but his hand twitches and he isverytempted.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Monnk, Monnk & Original Clone Troopers
Series: on learning to fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036284
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	like a lazy ocean (hugs the shore)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'sway' by dean martin 
> 
> listen it was stuck in my head the entire time i wrote this okay sdjkflkdsf
> 
> anyways i love both Monnk and Kit and many thanks to Tinker for putting up with my dumb questions about wings and words XD

One of the shinies lets out a quiet sound of awe and Monnk is viciously glad for his helmet. It hides the way he closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

He will _not_ turn around and look at whatever the General is doing right now, he will _not_.

It would be bad for his blood pressure, and Riz has just started making noises about it being too high.

There’s a soft, “ _Woah”_ from one of the shinies and Monnk breathes out, counts to ten in his head.

He turns around, watches the clump of troops at the edge of the water and can _feel_ his eye start twitching.

“I thought we were supposed to be prepping to go in.” He says, voice even and nonchalant but oh so very pointed.

Jate gives him a quick look and shrugs, lips twitching in a way that means the Sergeant is definitely laughing at Monnk’s pain.

“The shinies here haven’t seen the good General in action yet,” he says, as if it explains everything. Which, Monnk thinks grudgingly isn’t exactly _wrong_.

At some point, all of the troops had gotten used to finding the General without robes on during a mission, or a shirt, or pants.

Monnk deserves a vacation.

And a raise.

Or really _any_ compensation whatsoever for putting up with every single one of them.

A shiny, Monnk thinks his name is either Eel or Reel, turns to look at him, face flushed and a mix of horrified and intrigued.

“Does he do this _all the time?”_ he asks and Monnk sighs.

Jate cackles, pounds the shiny on the back and answers for Monnk.

“Yup!”

The shiny blinks once, looks back at where Fisto is shirtless and diving into the water, _playing_ with the local marine life.

“Oh _kriff_ ,” the shiny says and Monnk closes his eyes.

Fisto comes back up, water sluicing off of the skin of his wings as the — kark, Monnk doesn’t even know _what_ , because that was definitely not in their briefing why is this his _life_ — animal splashes water up at the General.

Fisto laughs, deep and ringing and Monnk swears he sees at _least_ 5 of the shinies fall in love.

Monnk _doesn’t_ facepalm but his hand twitches and he is _very_ tempted.

Fisto flaps his wings, rises in the air, and if the shinies aren’t staring at the General’s chest Monnk is going to eat his boot.

Fisto turns his head, catches sight of the lot of them waiting by the water side and smiles, the bright shining grin that never fails to make at least one of the troopers, shiny or not, sigh.

Monnk deserves a karking _award_.

Fisto flies over, water droplets on his skin irefracting the light, wings extended and grin still wide across his face, eyes intent and filled with amusement.

“It is safe to begin diving,” Fisto says, completely put together, as if he isn’t practically naked and just spent the past who knows how long playing with marine life.

Monnk snorts, “You heard him men, get going, and _don’t play with the wildlife for karks sake_.”

Fisto smiles beatifically, “Oh not to worry Commander, they won’t mind it. They’d love the company really, they get oh so bored.”

Monnk closes his eyes in despair as the men smile at the information.

Eel (Reel? Monnk needs to double check) grins, “ _Awesome_ , will they be mad if we pet them?”

Fisto laughs, “No! They’ll love it really, big softies they are, just be careful with their face, it’s especially sensitive.”

Eel-maybe-Reel nods, “Thanks General!”

Monnk sighs, “Okay, play with the wildlife then, but if any of you idiots gets eaten I _will_ say I told you so.”

There’s a chorus of, “Yes Commander!” and Monnk resists the urge to rub at his face, “Oh, kark it, go! Get diving!” Jate laughs and gives a mock salute, dives under the water, followed by the rest of the men.

Monnk shakes his head, a begrudgingly fond sigh slipping out, hisses under his breath, “ _Menaces_.”

Fisto laughs, rests a gentle hand on Monnk’s arm, “Oh come now Commander, they deserve to have some fun. I’m afraid this campaign has been rather dreadful for them so far.”

Monnk’s brain takes a second to unfreeze and he curses himself viciously in his head, he clears his throat, “Right, I suppose so, Sir.”

Fisto grins, wings stretching out and then settling against his back, hand still on Monnk’s arm.

Monnk blinks, hand twitching by his side, and he shakes himself, steps away from Fisto

He clears his throat again, “Right, well, I should go joining them, thank you for scouting ahead General.”

Fisto waves a hand, “No problem Commander, it ended up being quite enjoyable. Getting to stretch my wings is always nice, and it’s always a treat to get to play with the wildlife.”

Monnk nods, but doesn’t move any further away, doesn’t turn back towards the water yet, “Glad you got the opportunity too, Sir, the shinies sure enjoyed it.”

Fisto laughs, “Oh yes, I noticed. Though,” he says thoughtfully, and Monnk realizes that somehow Fisto has made his way back to Monnk’s side, eyes full of amusement and something warm, “I wonder Commander, only the shinies?”

Monnk feels the warmth rush to his face and he is once more viciously happy for his bucket.

He blinks, “Uh,” he shakes himself, “It was vaguely entertaining,” he admits, finds himself leaning into Fisto’s touch with something like fond resignation.

“Though,” Monnk continues, “It might’ve been more entertaining if it didn’t mean I need to put in more requests for robes for you.”

Fisto laughs and Monnk makes note of the pleased expression Fisto wears, the way his shoulders lift and wings opening in what Monnk, on any other sentient, might call peacocking.

He’s worked with Fisto enough times by now though, to know that the Natulouan is simply pleased, doing the equivalent of bouncing on his toes.

Fisto grins, wings wrapping around Monnk’s shoulders and Monnk bites back his own smile, turns to watch the water as the men play with the sea life and enjoy themselves.

Fisto is smug by his side and Monnk most _definitely_ deserves a karking medal for putting up with all of them.

And actually, wait a second—

_Oh_ , he thinks, and snorts as he suddenly realizes that Fisto _meant_ for this to happen from the minute he knew it was all clear. Played with the animals on purpose to show them all it was okay, got the men excited so they would feel free to go for it once they knew it was safe.

_Menace_ , he thinks, all fond, leans into the touch and lets himself relax and watch the men enjoy themselves for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kit is Absolutely flirting on purpose and it's great, also Eel-maybe Reel's _actual_ name is Peel and Monnk is exasperated XD
> 
> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
